Glee One Shots
by FicTranslator
Summary: No es una traducción. Primer capítulo: De Amor y Arrepentimientos. One Shot sobre Beth desde el punto de vista de Quinn.


A/N: Esto no es una traducción. Tampoco es el primer intento de fic que he tenido, pero sí el primero que voy a publicar. Supongo que después de hacerlo, mi nombre de usuario dejará de tener sentido. En cualquier caso, no es un fic con una trama propia, digamos, si no que más bien sigue lo de la serie.

Es como un auto análisis de Quinn sobre Beth. Está en primera persona y no es muy largo. Como no tiene trama, no se puede continuar, por lo que se puede considerar un one shot.

Todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora han sido one shots. Me gusta utilizarlos para hacer análisis de los personajes.

En cualquier caso, no sé si volveré a publicar otro o no, o si sí lo hago, si seguirá con Quinn, o pasará a otros personajes, o qué haré, así que esto queda bastante abierto.

En fin, creo que sólo puedo decir que espero que a alguien le guste. Si no os gusta, me puedo dedicar a traducir, que también me gusta mucho :D

¡Suerte!

* * *

_**De Amor y**_ **_Arrepentimientos._**

Mi niña se fue. La dejé ir.

Nunca la quise. Fue un accidente. Fue culpa de Puck. Y mía también. Pero no de ella.

Nunca supe qué iba a hacer con ella. El trato con la loca de la mujer del señor Shue nunca me convenció del todo. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ella era una mujer adulta, con una casa y un sueldo. Y tenía al señor Shue. Él habría sido un buen padre.

Puck tiene buena mano con los niños. Lo demostró cuando cuidamos a los sobrinos del señor Shue, y lo volvió a demostrar cuando la cuidamos en casa de Shelby. Él es cariñoso, cuidadoso y los hace reír. Podríamos haberlo hecho. Al final, habríamos conseguido un trabajo, habríamos sacado dinero de donde fuera, habríamos montado un lugar para vivir, y nos la habríamos quedado a ella. Pero no lo hicimos.

Shelby se la llevó.

Shelby le está dando una vida mejor que la que nosotros podríamos haberle dado. Va a ser feliz. Es una niña muy querida, no sólo por su madre adoptiva, sino también por Puck (que la adora), por todos los del New Directions, quienes me apoyaron hasta el final; incluso yo la quiero.

Mientras que la llevé dentro nunca la quise. Era una carga. Me hacía sentir enferma por las mañanas y en cualquier momento en el que pensara en lo que le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo. Por ella me echaron de las Cheerios. Por ella mis padres me rechazaron. Por ella hice montones de cosas estúpidas, tanto antes como después de tenerla.

Pero fue tenerla entre mis brazos y adorarla. No creo poder explicarlo con palabras, es algo que hay que sentir. Al mirar su carita enrojecida vi lo más perfecto que había hecho y que probablemente haré en toda mi vida. Después de descansar y de que a ella la limpiaran, fui a visitarla al nido. Estaba muy tranquilita. Me miró con sus ojos grandes y oscuros. Tuve una revelación. Probablemente fue el momento más lúcido y cuerdo que haya tenido nunca.

Ella no merecía la vida que yo podría ofrecerle. Yo sólo era una adolescente sin casa, sin trabajo, sin estudios, sin dinero, sin apoyos de casi ninguna clase. Mi madre había vuelto a mi vida, pero yo no volvería a confiar en ella. Yo no podía darle nada.

Pero Shelby podría dárselo todo. Un techo que poner sobre su cabecita rubia, comida caliente que llenara su tripita, una infancia feliz, después de unos años, una buena educación. Amor.

Yo no podía darle amor. Los bebés necesitan amor y yo no podía dárselo. Al fin y al cabo, mi vida se resumía en coreografías de animadoras, padres distantes, acoso a los pringados de la escuela, salir con los futbolistas machitos, ser una perra con cualquiera al que no considerara a mi altura y popularidad. No había amor en mi vida. No puedes dar algo que no tienes. Y ella lo necesitaba.

Shelby se la llevó, y esa fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Ahora sé que ella está bien, y eso me deja dormir tranquila por las noches.

Y todo esto me deja sólo con arrepentimientos.

Siento haber engañado a Finn desde el principio. Siempre fue Puck. Puck fue el que me gustó en primer lugar, el que me besó en primer lugar, el que me tocó en primer lugar y el que me dejó embarazada. Pero Finn esto nunca lo supo. Por alguna razón, además de hacerle todo esto, le cargué con la responsabilidad de un bebé que no era suyo. Él no merecía todo lo que le hice. Lo siento, Finn.

Siento haber engañado a Puck, también. Él estuvo junto a mí durante el embarazo, hizo todo lo posible para que yo le quisiera, y le quisiera como padre para ella. Pero al final, la decisión de que ella se marchara fue mía. Lo siento, Puck.

Siento haberme vuelto loca en el último año. De verdad. Digamos que mi depresión post parto tuvo lugar un año después del parto, cuando tomé conciencia de que mi vida de estudiante de instituto se iba a acabar, y que después no sabía qué iba a hacer. Me entró el pánico. Y lo único que podía estar seguro en mi vida era ella. Ella era la misma que al nacer, y seguiría siéndolo siempre. Mi pequeña cosita perfecta. La quería. La necesitaba tanto en mi vida que me volví loca. Volví a ser la manipuladora que había sido en otro momento, y con mis acciones le hice daño a Shelby, le hice daño a Puck, y me hice daño a mí misma. Ninguno de ellos se merecía pasarlo tan mal. Probablemente, yo sí me lo mereciera. Lo siento, Shelby. Lo siento, Puck. Jódete, Quinn.

Pero sobre todo, lo siento por ella. Ella no tuvo la culpa de que Puck y yo fuéramos unos irresponsables. Ella no tuvo la culpa de que mis padres no pudieran aceptarlo. Ella no tuvo la culpa de que yo no la quisiera. Ella no tuvo la culpa de no nacer en una familia que sí la mereciera.

Supongo que la ventaja de tenernos a Puck y a mí como padres biológicos es que, cuando sea un poco mayor, podrá mirarnos a nosotros y aprender cómo _no_ debe comportarse. Aunque siempre tendrá a quien recurrir cuando sea adolescente y se pelee con su madre.

Puck le puso su nombre. Beth. Como la canción de Kiss, la que me cantó Puck en la sala del coro. Quién habría dicho que una canción de Kiss pudiera ser tan dulce. Probablemente fue la mayor muestra de cariño que recibió antes de nacer. Esperemos que el amor que puso Puck en esa canción le influyera positivamente. Yo no fui de ese tipo de madres que se acarician la barriga, vigilan lo que comen y ponen a Mozart para que sus hijos salgan listos.

Así que, definitivamente, lo siento, Beth. Te querré siempre.


End file.
